


10.婚后“日”常

by YILINGXIAOZU



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 战博 肖战 王一博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YILINGXIAOZU/pseuds/YILINGXIAOZU
Summary: 敬请期待
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 246





	10.婚后“日”常

✘先婚后爱的甜宠“日”常

✘撩宠欠揍腹黑赞x易燃易炸奶精啵

✘轻松下饭文学，ooc，勿上升真人

𝟏𝟐/𝟐𝟒 𝐓𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲

“唔…屁股疼…”

——王奶包日记

本章节温馨提示:

❝路好车好安全最好，慢行快行平安就行.❞

🚄..........ᴅᴜᴅᴜ！ 

王奶包被肖战压在身下吻着，他用笨拙的舌头青涩地回应那温柔地吻，湿湿温暖地小舌主动扫过男人柔软的唇，带着小虎牙在肖战地唇下痣上轻柔的擦过。

如果说昨日王一博的种种娇嗔模样是在煽风点火的话，那么今日他的主动无疑是在放火烧山。

肖战的吻在得到王一博稚嫩地回应后逐渐变了味，变得带着攻城夺池地侵略性，撕咬着那又嫩又软的唇舌，不过多时那嘴巴就被吮地又红又肿，小奶包的眼睛泪闪闪的，在暗调地室内灯光像矇着一层雾一般漂亮。

是一朵漂亮的小牡丹，香的，嫩的，好看的。

夜露浓重，小牡丹将于今夜含苞待放。

“你吻过别人吗？为什么这么懂的样子？”王一博想起今天夏之光说的前男友唐文，有点不开心地问身上的男人。

肖战迟疑了一瞬，坦诚道：“吻过，不过那时候不懂，也没带什么感情。”

王一博自知无权干涉对方的过去，他抽了抽鼻子鼓起腮帮子：“那我亏了…”哼！那可是我的初吻！！

肖战笑着咬了咬他的鼻尖。

王一博吃痛闷哼了一声，把手伸到肖战眼前，用食指轻轻戳着他的额间，有点不好意思的说道：“那你要追我的话…以后可不要再亲别人了…”

肖战握住眼前的手与他十指相扣，喉间压住了一丝焦灼，用微哑地声音回应他：“话多。”

说完便重新去咬他，唇畔扫过他的耳后，吮着小崽崽细嫩的耳垂，另一只手抚摸他后脖颈嫩滑如水的肌肤一点点往下，在他脖子上留了几个暧昧的痕。肖战的手三两下把小崽崽的睡衣给扯开了，里头大片大片春光直淌进肖战的眼底，惹地下身渐渐起了势。

那双手拧上小奶包胸上的花蕊，轻轻的挑逗着另一朵，被他凑近细嗅，用舌尖在那朵蕊晕上打转。

小奶包的两朵小牡丹受到双重刺激，禁不住地吟了一声，五指插进肖战地发，轻轻地拽着：“嗯…好痒，你坏…！”

肖战将整朵粉晕都吸进嘴中，用舌尖不断地扫着突起的乳尖，激地小崽崽的身子起了阵阵颤栗。另一朵被他用指尖揉搓着，早已挺硬地不行。

肖战扯下王一博松垮的睡裤，又三俩下去除了他身上的几件包裹。发觉那小小啵早已立起了，男人笑了一声，刻意不去照顾他的欲，而是将王一博翻了个身，撅起那两团圆润的的云臀，小小啵因翻身在空中晃动了几下，似乎已是烫得不行。少年想自行去触碰自己的性器，却被肖战发现后抓了手背过到身后，也不知道从哪拿出了一截领带捆住了他的手腕。

“肖战…你…！”那声音软的可以掐出水一般，王一博别过脸羞赧着看他：“不要…我的手这样动不了呜呜”

肖战探过身子拉开了床头柜，又取了一副眼罩，温柔地撩开小奶包额前的碎发，细致地替他带好：“崽崽乖，听哥哥的话就是了。”

王一博的眼被遮地严严实实，所及之处的黑让他本能地往肖战身上靠了靠：“操…你有毒啊…知道我怕还…”

肖战安抚地吻着他，在他耳畔低语：“我在这里，不你怕什么？”

说完后，男人取了今早买的一系列性/爱用品之一的润滑涂抹在自己的指上，又滴了点在那紧致地后穴处，微凉的润滑让在眼罩之下的小崽崽缩了缩，连带着那后穴处也微微紧了起来。

肖战掰开他的臀缝，探入一根指尖挑逗，浅浅地插一下又拔出，再浅浅地插着，勾出一条银白的长丝，就是不往里走入。身下的小奶包呜咽着，自己的肿胀已是滚烫的不行，触碰又碰不得，后头也被肖战吊着不肯进来，他把头埋在被褥间，扭动着自己的身子闷闷地哼了起来：“…我难受…”

扭动的身子连带着将臀部撅起地更高，那臀连着紧致的细腰翘臀还有一副光洁的白腿构成冲击力极强的画面，那美好的曲线让肖战的指连着伸入了几寸，他有些忍耐不住，开始抽插抠动了起来。

“嗯…啊…哥哥…那个地方…”王一博惊呼了一声，那后穴的某个深处被无意刮擦到让他情不自禁地发软，跪着地膝盖也沉了下去。

肖战观察着王一博的神态举动，那被套上眼罩捆住了手腕的少年，嘴唇红肿，鼻尖渗出一滴晶莹的汗，浑身浮上薄薄的粉，娇艳欲滴的，白牡丹上了粉色，也是漂亮极的。

他又往里头加了跟指挤入，微粉小穴凝出黏汁，进入时王一博紧紧缩了一下，肖战揉着他的臀，指尖继续深入，探着方才触碰到的某处：“是这里吗？嗯？”

说完又用指腹用力按揉了里头那一处，一边又用手夹住他突起的乳粉，旋着捏着。

“你再动这里我就…我就回去和光光睡了！哼……”小崽崽气呼呼地说着没什么威胁力度的话，急忙摇着头：“不要这…”

加入第三根，后穴已经有点被撑开些了，但抽动还是有些困难，小奶包的手紧紧攥着手中地领带，下唇被咬地发着白，细碎地呜咽着。

那小小啵充着血，直挺挺立悬在空中，尖端渗出乳透的液，肖战看着扩张做得差不多了，就把王一博翻了个身对着他，他要看着崽崽做，看着他被自己插地叫哥哥，看他被自己折腾得嘤嘤噎噎，更要看着他被自己草地泄精。

他把小奶包的腿掰开，摆成一个大大的M形，握着他细白的脚腕后又往洞口抵上了自己的性器，因方才的扩张，很容易就撑开了一个小头，他顶着不断收缩着洞，一只手揉上他的臀肉，浅浅地抽出又顶入：“放松点，崽崽。”

王一博后穴被又大又烫的阳根不断的撑开，尽管做了润滑和扩张，那撕裂般地疼痛也让他鼻子酸了酸：“不要做了…好痛…好痛…哥哥不做了好不好…呜呜呜我以后…不和你顶嘴…”

肖战看着王一博的身子因疼痛躬起而微微颤抖，他心疼地放慢了进入的速度，就在这个深度开始抽动了起来，另一只手去撸动小奶包的性器，

“这样还疼吗？”他倾身去吻他的唇，手上不停的动作着。

“呜呜…嗯…嗯…”一会摇头一会点头的，肖战也不知道是什么意思，他扯掉王一博的眼罩，想着或许有光会让他舒适一些。

那是一双委屈地噙着泪的圆溜溜的眼，哭的红通通的，鼻尖泛着酸红，小嘴又肿又嫩，惹地肖战身下的性器又肿了几分，这小牡丹的模样，可真是想让人好好凌辱一番…

他心里生起的念让他性器往蜜穴猛地又进了一大截，一抽一拔再往里挤，紧致温暖的肠壁包裹着他，肖战憋了口气一次性将自己顶到底部，将整根末入小奶包的身体。

“啊…太大了…肖战你王八蛋…我以后再也不要和你睡觉了…啊…”王一博红着眼睛骂骂咧咧。

“崽崽里面好紧，好烫…”肖战去吻那两粒花籽，吮吸出了一个又一个红痕：“现在舒服些了吗？”

“嗯…你…你动一下…”

肖战得了指令开始前后缓慢地抽动了起来，虽然慢但却每一次都顶到最深处。

随着一次次的抽插，蜜穴的液体也多了起来，从干涩的紧到湿润的滑动都顺畅了许多，肖战加快了进入的速度，囊袋一下一下拍击着那柔软的云臀。他把那双腿挂在自己的肩上，握着那柔软的腰肢又一个深入。

王一博也从最初的不适应到后来地渐入佳境，他从抽入拔出中一次次被填满，得到一种奇妙的爽感，那从后尾巴骨逐渐攀升上来的酥麻感使他吟叫时还带着些软，似乎自己也不知道为什么声音变成了这个样子，是从来未曾听过地酥气。他有些害羞地咬住自己地嘴巴不想让肖战听到这种声音，但细碎地呻吟又从齿缝里微弱的溢出。

“啊…嗯…肖战…我要坏掉了…”

肖战一次次猛烈地顶弄着他，每一次都仿佛要顶穿肠壁一般，另一边又“啪”地一声拍着他的屁股，拍出了一层颤动的肉浪，那小小啵在撞击之中剧烈甩动着。

“啵啵要被捅坏了…呜呜…”

“嗯…啊…哥哥轻一些…我前面要有了…嘤嘤…”王一博的手不知何时松开了领带，想要探过去抓住自己的性器，却再一次被肖战抓住了手。

他被操地浑身发软，完全没有力气去抗衡肖战的阻挠，肖战闷闷笑着：“有了就射出来。”

“床单…会脏的…慢一点…啊…”

“我洗就是了，”肖战抬起王一博的腿：“叫出来，叫我。”

“哥哥…哥哥…轻一点…”王一博没再压抑着自己的声音，软软糯糯哼了出来。

“不对。”肖战看着王一博浑身上下轻轻战栗着，想着是渐爽了，于是惩罚性地抽出了那根沾满黏汁的性器，拔出时还有一声清脆的“啵”声。

那个洞被突然的抽出产生的空虚刺激的一吸一缩，那因性器撑开的巨大的洞未来得及合拢，一收一放如张开口的小嘴，一点点往外溢出乳白色的透明液体。

“它在和我说话呢，宝贝，”肖战替王一博拨开额前被汗浸湿的碎发：“你说它在对我说什么呢？”

“哥哥…不要拔出来…”王一博晃着脑袋，伸手紧紧抓着男人的手臂。

“喊错了…重新喊，我是你的谁？”男人性器抵着蕊心：“说对了再满足你。”

王一博鼻子又酸了起来：“是…是老公…你欺负我…呜呜…快肏我…”

肖战笑着重新插入一个头：“想要就接着叫。”

“老公…进来…啵啵还要…”

空虚的洞口再一次被填满，发出插入的水声，男人猛烈的撞击着他的下身，每一次都如打桩一般有力，少年的手虚浮间攀上男人的脖子，肉体撞击的声音令人脸红，王一博下身剧烈绞动，到了高潮紧紧夹着吸着肖战的阳物，他终于是涌出了一股白灼，喷在了肖战的小腹上。一股温热的精液滴答滴答重新落回自己的身上，羞地小奶包将头埋在肖战的脖颈处。

“啊…”

“舒服吗？嗯？”肖战去吻那双漂亮的眼睛，尾音淡淡地上扬，好听又温柔的挠着少年的心。

“好舒服…唔…”又被吻住了唇。

这个男人…真是让他，丢盔弃甲。

身上的人依旧还没有一点停下的意思，在自己的体内横冲直撞着，那宫口不断溢出黏糊糊的胶液。那粗大顶着自己的那一处筋挛，一次次撑开他的内壁，他甚至能感知那性器的形状与自己肠道紧密贴合，还有那性器顶端不断磨着自己的那一点。王一博被翻来覆去的折腾，不停地喊着老公老公…

“太久了…我快散架了…”小奶包身上满是暧昧的痕迹，那后穴被捅的烂红松软，肖战感到前列腺一阵涌动，又猛地往里头深入地送进了几分：“射你里面好吗？”

床吱呀呀的响着，床上一副交颈相缠的两人紧紧贴合在一起，身下的少年的手紧紧抓皱了被单，两条细白的玉腿无力地被摆弄成一个又一个形状，床上是细碎地喘息和缠绵的情话，还有那软软糯糯地静悄悄绽开的牡丹。

“老公…啊…”王一博感到一阵热流灌入了自己的内壁，体内的性器终于是停了动作，却仍旧没有拔出。

王一博的眼因流泪太多泪显得有些肿，他看着肖战的眼睛眨了眨：“坏蛋…你特别坏，我特别不喜欢你。”

就这么清澈的眼，微红上挑的眼角，粉嘟嘟委屈的唇，漂亮的少年，肖战的王一博。

“你已经够喜欢我了，”肖战再他唇上狠狠啄了一下。

说话间，那刚软下去的物件又在他体内挺立了起来。

“你…你…肖战你…呜呜呜不行…我撑不住了…”王一博哀嚎，男人已经再一次在体内抽动。

这一次换小奶包在上面，他托着他的臀上下起落，每每一坐下去小奶包都要哼一声：“老公…好深…”太深了，这个体位。

后来变成王一博搂着他的脖子在上头主动起落动着，肖战吮吸着他的乳晕，揉捏着少年的腰窝和臀肉。他又不争气的喷了肖战一身，肖战在他体内又射了一次。两人之间是汗水与精液的黏腻，结束时王一博疲软地被肖战抱在怀里带进浴室慢慢清洗，细腻而又温柔的照顾让小奶包沉沉地睡去。

那张干净的脸上还带着几分稚嫩，他乖巧地躺在肖战的臂弯里，细细的胳膊无力又执着地攀着他，神智不清地喊着他：“老公坏…”

不喊哥哥改口喊老公了，傻小子。

这么好骗，还好是被我遇上了。

是我命好，牡丹花为我而开。

⚗︎·̫⚗︎ 今天的车有点长，我真的很努力写了！还修改了好多次！因为我想写得不要那么粗鲁稍微精致点但没忍住就写了好多，反正就是希望你们满意！如果写不好不要怪我哦！我会好好练车的！

看我写了这么多点个小♥嘛！

𝑀𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐶ℎ𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑚𝑎𝑠 𝐸𝑣𝑒 ❅

**Author's Note:**

> 敬请期待


End file.
